memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shran/2008 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here and here. Star Trek Regular :"...with Star Trek: Voyager regular Robert Picardo..." :"...which featured Armin Shimerman (Quark, etc.)..." :"...character Jack Bauer. Alexander Siddig was also a member..." :"...co-starred with Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien on TNG and DS9). He has worked..." I think, if anything, if we're going to have "Star Trek: something Regular" we should put them everywhere. The above were all taken from the same article, let alone from other articles where stuff like that doesn't exist...which is why I removed that text. So...yeah...let's standardize! :) – Morder 16:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Meaney was already covered with the "Miles O'Brien on TNG and DS9" bit; I've specified the others as DS9 regulars. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Some...stuff Hey, there, some stuff I wanted to cover here, mainly through reading your user page, and a couple other things you have done around on MA got me wondering (and, when I start wondering about stuff...it gets to me...it's like a never ending, relentless, nagging...thing). Firstly, I am curious, how are you able to link to diff actor pages from now casting (Or is it casting now? I forget). Mostly out of curiosity, as I see some people do it, is there a permission/request stage to go through for subpages for user pages? I notice you have them for discussion archives, and your thoughts on the Star Trek Universe (an interesting read, btw). I'm also curious as to what sort of things you had in mind for ENT's 5th season, any sort of an overall arc? or just the "Problem of the week" type? I feel like there's more, and I am forgetting, URG, hate it when that happens. Well, I guess this can start it off until I can remember what, if anything else I had wanted to mention, lol. Oh, yeah...what are your thoughts on the idea of Starfleet (Earth) and Starfleet merging? There doesn't seem to be much going on with that atm.--Terran Officer 09:44, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Terran Officer. I'll try to answer all your questions to the best of my ability. :) :#I am not entirely sure what you're asking regarding the Now Casting links (and it is Now Casting). Are you asking how I find different actors on the site? I typically use this link to search the site for actors' resumes. In the event they don't have a link to the resume, I just copy and paste the URL of another actor's resume, replace the name, and try it out. Sometimes there's a resume, but most times it's just a picture. :#Permission is not necessary; simply create the page. :) However, try to keep the pages limited (just one subpage is preferable). :#Glad you enjoyed my Trek thoughts. :) For a fifth season of Enterprise, I would have continued to the the arc format of ENT Season 4 (while also keeping the TOS prequel angle which became prevalent in that season as well). However, I would have returned the focus of the show to exploration, as in ENT Season 1 and ENT Season 2. Shran would have become a member of the crew as first officer, with T'Pol reluctantly (though stoically) conceding the post to him (though she continues serving as science officer). This would increase the already-existing conflict between the two. Also, I would give the post-augment virus Klingons one or two good episodes before making them cut off all contact with Starfleet due to the chaos the virus has caused on Qo'noS (I think the Klingons are a bit overused; a fifth season episode would mark Humans' final contact with the Klingons before 2223). I would also give the Temporal Cold War a proper wrap-up and reveal who Future Guy is (I have a few ideas). The season would probably conclude with an attack at Station Salem-One, leading to the Earth-Romulan War. As with season four, many of the episodes would be full of TOS references, some based entirely on ideas introduced on TOS. Those are just some of the things I think would make an ideal fifth season. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :#I am somewhat indifferent regarding the Starfleet/Starfleet (Earth) merge, though I am leaning towards supporting the merge since there's no real proof the institutions were any different (that I can recall, anyway). It seems it's going to be merged anyway. :) :I hope all of the above made sense to you. I'm groggy so some of it may be strange or confusing. If you don't understand any of it or if you have any more questions, don't be afraid to let me know. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding your Persis Edit I read your comment on your edit, I wasn't sure if I should have listed Malik as such, and had read the definitions of Consort to be sure before I submited my edits. Using the definitions available, that seemed to fit the...obvious nature of the relationship, and the fact Worf did not marry...well, I forget her name now, Alexander's mother, but she's still listed under the spouse line, so I simply followed that example. I hope I don't sound rude here, I just woke up a few minutes ago. --Terran Officer 10:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, according to the definition at dictionary.com, a consort is "either member of a married pair in relation to the other; one's husband or wife." I don't think Malik, Raakin, and K'Ehleyr qualify as spouses in that regard, since they were never actually married to Persis or Worf, respectively. I could be wrong, though. :/ --From Andoria with Love 10:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Perhaps there should be some sort of other relationship line then? To allow such mention of these things? Clearly, while not a 'relative' relationship to degree, as we seem to come to the conclusion on, the mention of these people and their connection to the individual would still be important, particularly in the case of Persis and Worf, due to the fact that the relationships were a major (or maybe not so major per se) plot point in the episodes. That, or the term 'spouse' could be applied loosely here, not just used for two (or more in some cases) persons that are 'married'.--Terran Officer 10:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, as long as we label them as "{consort}", it should be a problem, but I think another relationship line would be the best solution. I have no idea what it would be, though. "Mate," perhaps? :-P Or "Consort?" "Lover?" Eh, maybe we should just leave it like it is, lol! --From Andoria with Love 10:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not certain, you might be right in leaving it as it is, with some sort of byline being used to specify the nature of the relationship, such as (wife), (consort), (mate) etc... The problem that could arise is, where is the line drawn, as for instance, one might thing that T'Pol and Charles Tucker III would fit the bill of being mentioned on each other's sidebar, again through the plot point (It was a big deal, no?), although spouse would definitly not be the proper term here. --Terran Officer 10:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) YOU! http://img77.imageshack.us/img77/8582/muppetgitrb0.jpg :P --OuroborosCobra talk 01:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that on IRC before I left. I still have no idea what it means... and you know what? Neither do you. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:37, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :PS: Nice image, though. An incredible likeness. *saved* :-D --From Andoria with Love 01:38, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :: IRC --Alan 04:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Whale/Dolphin Regarding your reversion here, are you aware that in the real world Killer Whales are in fact Dolphins? I ask this because unless this is specifically contradicted in canon, it belongs on the list of dolphins, not whales. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Of course I knew that, I was just testing you! :-P Actually, I do know the orca is part of the dolphin family, but at 4 in the morning, all I was that it was a whale that had been listed under dolphins. That said, the orca was included in a discussion on whales in . So, while never specifically referred to as being part of the whale family, it seemed to be considered a whale in the movie. :/ --From Andoria with Love 14:52, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Was it included in a discussion on whales, or was the model just hanging in the Cetacean Institute? Remember that Cetacean is not limited to whales, but includes dolphins and porpoises as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I thought there was a brief discussion on killer whales... could be wrong. It's been several months since I last saw the movie. :/ --From Andoria with Love 05:19, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Move Consensus? Hi, I am curious...what amount would there need to be, or the...average amount, of votes before a move consensus is considered to have happened? Well, if that is the way to say it, heh. I ask because I went to read the Earth Starfleet page out of boredom, and saw that the merge template was still up. I read the merge page, and it said for seven to ten days (it's been nearly that since I've voted, let alone discussion started) if there's been a consensus blah blah blah (am certain you know the 'rules' here :P). I didn't sign above...oops. Moving on, I hope I wasn't to annoying, or pushy on the subject. I also hope that I didn't just cause you a bunch of grief and extra work, is there anything I could do to help out with moving some of this stuff around?--Terran Officer 06:57, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :No worries, mate, it needed to be done. I think I have everything in order, just a few more page moves and maybe some merges to do but that should be it. You weren't being annoying or pushy, and there's no grief at all. :) Thanks for bringing this back to my attention, by the way, I wasn't aware the discussion had ended. --From Andoria with Love 07:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Me...again! This is becoming a frequent occurrence it, seems! :P. Back to track of what I wanted to ask, I know there is documentation to read to help write an article, but I was wondering, as someone who has made many, many contributions to Memory Alpha, what sort of steps do you take to write an article? I made a subpage (see it here), where I am attempting to expand the mirror universes T'Pol. As you can see, I have kind of gone overboard there, and was simply reading IAMD, I page, and the original page for the MU T'Pol. I started this with the intention to simply rewrite (slightly) the article, and to place in the additional information I felt was missing (and allowing the information to flow together) from the page. I feel that I perhaps was off to a good start, with the introduction, and the part of Tucker...enjoying his assistance, but from there, I kind of went..kaput. Again, I feel there is info from both parts that could be included here, but I am uncertain of how I should now proceed. If you have a moment, could you just give it a once over? Or perhaps mention what you do when writing an article? I figure some of this information would need to be considered (And in some cases, slightly rearranged in order or style of writing to allow for the actions shes about to take). The problem I tend to have, is to write to much detail (In school, writing notes was hell, I'd basically rewrite what I was reading), and in this case? I am not even out of act I. >< Sorry this is a bit long winded. --Terran Officer 09:48, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Terran Officer. I don't really have a special way of writing articles, I just take the information I want to write and type it up as clear and concisely as is possible for me. Looking at your page, the problem isn't really that you went overboard; rather, the grammar and wording needs a lot of work. Go ahead and finish it, though, and I'll look over what you have and fix some things. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Memory Gamma!?! Did you hear, there's now a Memory Gamma http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Gamma --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 01:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Jeffrey Alpha 172 says thanks Thank you, Shran for the Welcome to Memory-Alpha! I did make contributions as soon as I signed up, I've been an avid user lately, and decided to make it official by registering and starting to contribute. =] JeffreyAlpha172 23:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Site protection I protected the site for 1 hour against edits by anonymous users. We'll see if that slows him down. See . -- Renegade54 21:12, 17 July 2008 (UTC) First Contact Article Cast/Crew Credits Thanks for moving that to a linked page. I'm sorry if I added that in the wrong place, the current revision looked like it had left out some of the main cast members and was using the non-working tabview extension (ticket filed on that one). So I replaced it with one from an older revision. -- JSharp (talk) 22:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :No worries. I'm not sure what's going on with the tabview... it works for me but not for others. Very odd... :/ --From Andoria with Love 22:31, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Famous "Trek" actors Maybe not as an article on it's own, but I thought it would be interesting to note some actors who appeared on Star Trek before achieving some degree of fame. I started thinking about this after reading Jeffrey Dean Morgan's IMDB profile and noticing that he'd played a Xindi-Reptilian in an episode of Enterprise. There are a few others I already thought of, such as Kirstie Alley, Kirsten Dunst, Teri Hatcher, Ashley Judd, Gabrielle Union, Thomas Dekker, Stephen Root, Gordon Clapp, Scott Grimes, and Autumn Reeser. There's probably a few I overlooked. Please note: I was thinking of actors who became famous after appearing on Star Trek so people like Whoopi Goldberg, Kelsey Grammer, Jason Alexander, Virginia Madsen, Christian Slater, The Rock, Ed Begley, Jr., Sharon Lawrence, and Louise Fletcher and some others would not. --T smitts 17:50, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I would think that Teri Hatcher was a bit famous before she was on Star Trek. what with being on for a few episodes MacGyver, A The Love Boat regular and a couple others...and being Richard's squeeze. I would say the same about Stephen Root. :) I think your idea has merit though! But we'd need to set limitations as to exactly who as I feel that Root/Hatcher were both famous but Dunst for instance wasn't...just depends on someone's definition of fame... :) – Morder 21:08, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think I'd say Stephen Root was famous. His first really well-known role, I think, was on Newsradio which was a few more years away. Teri's a bit subjective. I do think it was Lois & Clark that made her a name actress. Two others that I thought of after posting were Nikki Cox and Mädchen Amick. (Notice how the list is predominantly female?). I think James Cromwell is a tricky one. He wasn't nearly as well-known when he made his first TNG appearance, but most Trek fans remember him as Zefram Cochrane, when he was well known. ::--T smitts 22:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::Enrique Murciano later became a regular on Without a Trace; Trek had Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks before 7th Heaven did; Scott Lawrence appeared on Voyager before starring on JAG did (not sure if he counts as famous, though); William Marshall did Trek before he did Blacula; Tige Andrews did Trek before The Mod Squad; Susan Howard went on to star on Dallas; Daniel Davis is best known for his role on The Nanny but that was after he did TNG; Kurtwood Smith started doing Trek a few years before That 70s Show; and that's all I got for now. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Featured... Template:FeaturedPerson/31 wanna take a look? I've gotten down to the details as best I can but feel that it still needs work. – Morder 19:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) So yeah, make sure the riches updates i've added are appropriate Gregg Henry, Todd Stashwick, Bruce French :) Thanks. – Morder 19:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Donna Murphy Definitly needs an expansion. Would you? ;) – Tom 14:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Will do. I'll see about working on it later tonight. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Good work. Thank you. ;) – Tom 09:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem, glad you like it! :) --From Andoria with Love 09:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Boston Trek update Hey Shran. I was just wondering. Taylor McCluskey had a supporting role in a Boston Legal episode, directed by Steve Robin. Not sure which one, but Robin only directed five episodes and McCluskey played a thug. – Tom 09:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) alive? you alive? :) Any thoughts on who the next featured person should be? - I was thinking of Hugh. – Morder 07:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Still kicking. :) Hugh sounds good to me. I'm also thinking about bringing up another actor for featured article, but I'm not sure who (Ricardo Montalban, perhaps?). Speaking of which, have you made Khan a person of the week yet? He could be the next one. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:00, 5 August 2008 (UTC) NEC In regards to this edit, while I agree with your removal as the note was written so badly (where the hell did 24th century even come from?), can the presence of the NEC monitor being identifiable on screen be confirmed? If it could, that actually might be worthy of an article. We've done articles based on similar evidence. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:55, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :indeed... that's why I've added it to the Singularity talk page. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:57, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Article of the Week Thanks for fixing up Tom Morga's blurb on the main page. I hadn't considered that it wasn't long enough to accompany the picture. If you're interested, it would be great if you could join in discussion and nomination of articles for Memory Alpha:Article of the Week. For the last year or so we've just been reusing past articles, and it's becoming a bit stale. You nominated as FA, so perhaps you might want to nominate it for AotW? Cheers, Cleanse 10:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Cleanse. I will take part in the AotW discussion soon and will nominated Excelsior and maybe a few others. A bit busy going through the recent changes and working on some articles at the moment, but I'll chime in in the very near future. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Morder/Links I've added a new set of pages to MA that shows Movies/TV shows that actors of star trek have appeared in together located here. There is a bit of a problem though as TV shows don't know whether or not they appeared in the same episode just in the show itself. Quoted entries are TV shows as far as I know. Hopefully you can use this information. :) – Morder 14:15, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Impressed as always That was an excellent talk page entry about the Picard quote. As always your abilities as an administrator impress me greatly. I hope I won't need your services with this http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=User_talk:Gvsualan&diff=prev&oldid=876498 but I'm afraid I might. I just do not feel that an admin should be acting this way. If I am out of line let me know. You have always been honest. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to ignore it. Thanks. -FC 21:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, FC. Thanks for the compliments. Hopefully my comments on the Picard page will permit people to move on. If not, I'll just protect the page. :) Regarding your issue with Alan, I have always been uncomfortable getting involved in discussions between an administrator and a non-admin. You're certainly not the first person to have problems with him. You are not "out of line" as that would imply we have greater authority over you, which we don't – we just have a few more abilities and responsibilities (like ending pointless talk page discussions that get out of hand, lol). The thing you need to know about Alan is that he has a unique way of looking at things and often deals with things with sarcasm. I don't really think his comments are meant to be personal (or, at the very least, mean-spirited). Alan's a great guy and a great admin, but he will not hesitate to let people know he doesn't like something they did or to point out what he sees as faults in other users. When he does, though, he typically does it in his own unique, sarcastic way. Whether you want to ignore it or not or bring his behavior up for review is up to you, I just wanted to give you a quick rundown of Alan's "philosophy" so maybe you can understand him better (if that makes sense). You're right, his behavior isn't typical for most administrators, but I don't think he's resorted to personal attacks yet. :) I hope this helps! --From Andoria with Love 22:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the frank answer. I have actually read very closely the comments about taking minor points, like the Buck Rogers and Sauce issues, and expand them into endless and tiresome discussions. I am sorry that I took those articles out of context and hopefully will contribute better in the future. I'll just let this issue go then; thanks again. -FC 22:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) TREK & C.S.I.3 I figure since you are the most recent admin to deal with him, I'll report him to you. Upon returning to Memory Alpha after his one month ban, his very first edit violated the instructions you gave him about episode titles. Upon telling him to stop, his response was to violate your warning about not emailing us. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:35, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Cobra. I've blocked him. I was actually willing to let that one edit slide for Surak knows why. It was the e-mail that did him in. Probably should have added two additional months for that instead of one. ;) --From Andoria with Love 14:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Concubine Regarding the changes to "concubine": As the page is now, it is difficult to understand the difference between mistress and concubine. According to wikipedia a concubine has limited legal rights, and the union is "quasimatrimonial", and the man is usually married. One must assume the text writers of Star trek took this into consideration when they used the word, so why not let the page reflect this? At least there should be a link to wikipedia for people who want to know the full meaning og the word, not just the unprecise information presently shown on this page;-) :If Shran doesn't mind me jumping in here :-)... :On MA we try to limit how much real-world info we place into articles to the bare minimum. Otherwise we'd be flooded with irrelevant information. I've added Wikipedia links on the two pages which should help make the real-world distinction clear.– Cleanse 02:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Kor on DS9 Well, look at that. I thought that the mention of him in Quarks in the Breshtanti ale article was a typo until I read Kor's article. Learned something. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Your welcome Hi! Actually, I started editing in april, but thank you anyway ;-) --Lou Crazy 20:59, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Ah! In that case, sorry we didn't welcome you sooner. Better late than never, I suppose. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Moninger Assimilation I know he wasn't technically the first Human assimilated and one has to consider the Enterprise-E crew. I just didn't know how to phrase the point so that it did not look clumsy. You have done it. Thank you. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :No problem, glad I could help. :) Truth be told, though, I'm not 100% happy with the wording, but it will do, I suppose. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:15, 10 September 2008 (UTC) the dodge bar hey shran, it's been a long while since i've really substantially contributed to the site, but i was browsing the page for the upcoming movie today and noticed that you've begun listing some of the uncredited background actors. i was in the dodge bar sequence and i think it would be sort of cool to be listed. i'm not on the IMDB, i've only ever done extra work. what's the procedure on this? Deevolution 20:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Deevolution. Been a while, indeed. It's great that you got to be in the movie, that must have been an awesome experience. As for being listed, all you really need to do is add your name to the list, then you can create your article. It will have to be your real name, though. Also, it will help if we have a source to link it to; for example, if you have a MySpace page, just say somewhere there that you were in the movie. That way, there's an existed external site to source the information. For the record, though, I will be confirming your involvement with my own sources. That's not because I don't believe you, but I would like to have more than one source, if that makes sense. So, yah, go ahead and add your name and create your article if you want and link it to maybe a MySpace page or something, and I'll handle the rest. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:41, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::since i don't have a myspace page, what i will do is scan my pay voucher from the shoot and well show it to someone. thanks so much. Deevolution 03:11, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::Even better, lol! When the movie comes out, remind me to ask you a whole bunch of questions on it. ;) Hope you had fun, though. :)--From Andoria with Love 03:44, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::ok, it took a while but i finally remembered to track down my pay vouchers from 'corporate headquarters'. i also have the costume department contract they made us all sign, which i was really tickled by, "Your costume will NOT be discussed or described to anyone outside of this film set." so should i send these to an email address or how should i proceed? Deevolution 08:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::::What I would do is, after scanning the voucher, simply upload it to an image hosting site such as Image Shack. Then provide the link to your image on the talk page of your article. That's what I would do, anyways. :) Remember to use an image-editing program to remove any personal information from the image. I'm not sure what's on the voucher, but if there's any social security number or other info you don't want shared to the public, remember to hide it. :) --From Andoria with Love 15:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::ok, here is the page Paul Sutherlin Torrez. and i posted the rationale in the talk. thanks! - Deevolution 07:28, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Add Picture to Melbourne article I would like to add this picture to the ''Melbourne'' article. Can I be allowed to do this? Ambassador/Ensign_Q 00:55, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Hiya, Ensign Q. I don't think it would really be appropriate to do that. I would say bring it up on the talk page and see if others are okay with adding it while it's protected... although, IIRC, the article won't be protected much longer. However, since limiting the number of images on the page was intentional, I would still recommend bringing up the image's inclusion on Melbourne's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :: Ah, ok. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 14:30, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Psst Yes. ;) Btw, not sure if you want to include her. She was a background actress in two episodes of Boston Legal. The first one shot on August 22, as a Restaurant patron in a scene with James Spader and his date, the second one as a juror. The latter episode was aired on 6th Novemeber 2007. – Tom 13:44, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Kathryn Hays interview Hello there, it's been a while :) I hope everything is good? I just got an email from a certain Nick Thomas, working for the Bureau County Republican (some local US newspaper, as far as I gather). He's done an interesting little interview with Kathryn Hays (Gem in ): Click on "pdf" below Gem's thumbnail. He adds that you're free to link or copy the PDF in her article. -- — Harry usr tlk 21:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Hiya, Harry, long time no see! Yeah, everything's as good as can be expected. You? And thanks for this, I'll check out the interview soon. --From Andoria with Love 23:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You I appreciated your comments regarding the nitpick deletion policy. Despite having read about it elsewhere, they were still helpful in clarifying the situation. Thanks. --Tom :No problem, glad I could help in some fashion. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) School... ...must be keeping you really busy. Where have you been? :) — Morder 00:22, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Background Information Exactly what is deemed acceptable background information for an episode? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :You'll probably have a much easier time asking what isn't, or better yet giving a specific example. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:36, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Background information should relate to the development of the episode. Think of it as a place for "behind-the-scenes" information. It can include notes on the show's production, the cast, the writing process, deleted scenes, and any other info pertaining to the creation of the episode. --From Andoria with Love 04:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, I see. Thank you. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 04:29, 28 September 2008 (UTC) An Aside You said that you were sure that somebody must have incapacitated a Borg drone by pulling its cables oout of its head before Archer and Reed did it in . I am not arguing whether or not this is a valid background point; from what you have told me, it is not. But I've seen every episode a drone appeared in, in every series, and I ain't never seen nobody do that. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Of course, I watched these episodes on network TV, which, as I have discovered, cuts scenes to fit in commercials, so I may be wrong. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 01:11, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Dead * Michael Higgins, actor * Miriam Makeba, singer * Mitch Mitchell, drummer for Jimi Hendrix * Reg Varney, actor * Irving Gertz, composer * Irving Brecher, Oscar-nom'd screenwriter * Jonathan Bates, Oscar-nom'd sound editor * George "Wydell" Jones, lead singer for The Edsels ("Rama Lama Ding Dong") * Ennio De Concini, Oscar-winning screenwriter * Marcello Fondato, writer * William Gibson, Tony-winning playwright/Oscar-nom'd screenwriter (The Miracle Worker) * Alan Gordon, songwriter * Christian Fechner, French film producer * Keiichi Uraoka, Japanese film editor * Lee Poll, Emmy-nominated set decorator * Bill Finnegan, Emmy-nom'd producer * Charles Gray, actor (Rawhide) * Odetta, singer/songwriter/musician * Paul Benedict, actor (The Jeffersons) * Nina Foch, Oscar/Emmy-nom'd -- unconfirmed, but source is reliable * Forrest J. Ackerman, actor/sci-fi fan & movie memorabilia collector/co-creator of Vampirella News what? you don't like my news? just go and override it then. — Morder 05:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) *I have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps you can explain it to me when I wake up. G'night! :) --From Andoria with Love 05:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I can't explain it because I was tired and full of crap when I mentioned it. — Morder 21:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Wiki markup Hello there. You seem to be experienced in wiki markup (being an admin and all!) so I was wondering if you would mind doing me a favour? I am starting up a wiki for a Star Trek SIMM I am part of but I am not experienced enough in wiki markup to create advanced templates, such as sidebars. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out with doing a template similar to Template:Sidebar character and Template:Sidebar episode? My wiki is at http://ussdiscovery.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Discovery_Wiki here and the template pages are http://ussdiscovery.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sidebar_mission here and http://ussdiscovery.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sidebar_character here. The intention is to have character pages with a sidebar showing their important information, much like characters here at MA, and mission pages to have sidebars with information such as stardate, year, previous, next etc, again, much like MA. I would really appreciate any help you could give in this matter. Thank you, TrekFan Talk 15:56, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Comic News Hey, I had to post this year, as it seems it's not editable, news relating to the new movie. Just to help out here, I saw the release for the comics is listed to start in January 2008, it's actually 2009. Again, I'd have done this myself and not bugged you (as it looks like you already had to correct yourself several times), but I can't seem to. --Terran Officer 03:27, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry... Cleaned up your history a bit to move an item to Talk:Aouri Makhlouf. Sorry about the mess. -- Sulfur 00:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :Ha! No worries, man. :) --From Andoria with Love 04:54, 25 October 2008 (UTC) RE: New Ships I read the message so I am not very much angry that the 1701 was changed since I saw on an episode on TNG called Violations I am willing to assume that the disign falls into play quite accurally. Like with the NX-01 it looked kind of spiffy and this movie is (I guess) the bridge between ENT and TOS so I am not hate ful of the movie. I am acctually looking forward to it. :) Also what do you know of CBS Paramount's hold on the Star Trek franchise? My Dad told me that I can not post a fanon story online until I contact CBS Paramount and they say that it is ok to post it and use any ships, characters, etc for anything else. Rift Fleet 12:27, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi! I'm glad you're looking forward to the film, I am, as well. It is important for die-hard Trekkies to keep an open mind, though, because our interpretation of canon may not fit the writers' interpretation, plus we have to realize they are essentially creating their own canon. As for the fanon, you can write whatever you want, wherever you want, just so long as you're not making money off of it and you don't claim pre-existing characters and ships to be your own invention. It's only when people start to make money off of their property that CBS Paramount get angry. Hope that helps! :) --From Andoria with Love 18:38, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Taylor McCluskey wow Shran - how did you screw this up? :) — Morder 00:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I was obviously shrooming. Don't judge me! :-P --From Andoria with Love 04:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) My bad I didn't realize that even widely publicized casting had to be hidden on talk pages. The policy says that "official cast and production information released by Paramount, CBS, or credible news sources.... can only be added to pages told from a production point of view", but I didn't realize that that applied to talk pages as well. My bad. —Josiah Rowe 07:20, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, there's no official policy on including it on talk pages, I just know there are people on MA who prefer not to know that information. Actually, it was one person in particular I was looking out for, though he probably already saw the names. But the policy doesn't necessarily apply to talk pages; I just did that as a courtesy to those who don't wish to know that info. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Wow — I didn't realize that there were people who were trying to avoid even the most basic (and widely publicized) casting info. But to each his own, as the old lady said when she kissed the cow... —Josiah Rowe 15:35, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::That would be me...don't you dare ruin the movie for me...unfortunately I did know that he was Spock but that's all I know - I don't know what he looks like or anything (thank god I've never heard of him) - I avoid everything I can so that when I watch the movie I will be pleasantly surprised and enjoy it. Thanks Shran :) — Morder 19:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::I thought he was thinking of me :( --OuroborosCobra talk 20:07, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :Morder: No problem. :) :Cobra: I knew you didn't like spoilers, but I didn't know you were against seeing cast names and characters like Morder, or at least I didn't remember that that was the case (sorry, mate). If that's the case, then I guess I have two people in particular to watch out for. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, for me it is more that I don't want to see character names. Once I sadly know someone is going to be in the movie, the cast name means less to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) In that case, I apologize to both of you (even if I don't really understand the desire to avoid knowing that Spock is in the movie, or seeing the pictures that are kind of everywhere). I understand wanting to avoid plot details, or even to a lesser extent casting beyond the obvious, but some things are pretty basic. That said, you've got the right to try to avoid whatever you like, and I do apologize if I revealed anything you didn't already know. I promise that I won't mention Nathan Lane's cameo as Harry Mudd! ;) —Josiah Rowe 03:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ST XI Trailer... Revelation?! At the local theater, I saw the ST XI trailer... you know, the one that starts with Kirk as a child almost going over a cliff (I'm assuming you have seen it)? And we see this uniformed fellow whom I can only describe as a biker cop asking young James his name? He even had an antigrav "motorcycle"-type vehicle which, if I remember correctly, had what looked to me like red and blue flashers! Was I wrong? I mean, since when did 23rd century Earth in ST's universe need cops? What do you think? :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 16:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :The cop that appeared in the trailer appears to have been robotic in nature, so I'm assuming it's some form of autonomous law enforcement. Since we have seen various forms of Earth-based law enforcement seen in some form or fashion throughout the 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries – including Starfleet Security, Federation Security, Department of Temporal Investigations, and even Section 31 – I don't find it unusual that they would still have some kind of police force on Earth, especially one comprised of machines. There is really nothing to contradict the presence of cops on Earth in that time, anyway; although war on Earth may have abolished by that time, that doesn't necessarily mean every single criminal activity has ceased. People still fight, after all, in addition to stealing old cars and driving them off of cliffs. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Another thing. Watching the trailer, I thought that ST XI looks different, somehow... not mediocre, not a glorified TV episode, but an actual cinematic big-screen movie. And a good one, too. I wondered... what was it about this one that was different from the others... then came the epiphany. I checked and my hunch was confirmed: No Berman or Braga. YES! From what I have seen, this can work, especially if those two are not involved in any way, shape or form. It was impressive. I may actually do something I have never done with any ST movie: go and see it in the theater. Opinion? – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:52, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'm not one of those who are on the "hate Berman/Braga" boat. Yes, they made mistakes, but they also gave us many Trek highlights and they kept the franchise afloat for nearly two decades. Also, I've seen the last five Trek movies in theaters, and will definitely be seeing the new movie in theaters, as well. As for the new movie looking different, yes, it very much does, and that was very much the point. The filmmakers set out to create a Trek that was totally different from any previous incarnations of the franchise, and they appear to have accomplished that goal. It looks very much like a movie rather than just a feature-length episode, ala or . --From Andoria with Love 01:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I don't hate them either. But after seeing crap like "These Are The Voyages..." and other piss-poor fare, I am looking forward to seeing what somebody else is making of ST. I'd love to see J.M. Straczynski get involved; Babylon 5 was superb. On an unrelated note, this is to you as an American citizen: Congratulations on another successful democratic process. I must say that I am very pleased with the result. :) Out. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 12:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Calling all Hands I would really like to invite your input on what to do about the Able Seaman situation. Fletcher's notes DO list the rank by that title which contradicts several other Star Trek productions which call that pin simply as Crewman. Please chime in over at Talk:Starfleet ranks. Thanks. -FC 20:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC)